Donnertrommler
Der Donnertrommler (engl. Thunderdrum) ist ein Wasserdrache aus "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht". Aussehen Normal Dieser Drache hat einen erstaunlich flachen Körper, mit dem er besonders leicht durch die Meere gleiten kann. Beim Brüllen bläht er seinen Körper allerdings zylinderförmig auf. Seine Beine sind sehr dünn und gerade lang genug, dass er den Boden bei geöffnetem Maul noch berühren kann. Der Schwanz ist lang und dünn und am Ansatz befinden sich zusätzliche Flugsegel. Die langen, schmalen Flügel des Donnertrommlers setzen über den Vorderbeinen an und besitzen jeweils eine lange Flügelklaue. Auf der Schnauze hat er ein nach hinten gebogenes Horn. Von dort aus zieht sich dann eine Reihe verschieden gebogener und verschieden großer Zacken bis zur Schwanzspitze. Eine weitere Reihe Hörner ist am Hinterkopf der Drachen zu finden. Seitlich des Halses befinden sich außerdem kiemenartige Fortsätze. Bei allen Donnertrommler sind die Zähne des Unterkiefers auch bei geschlossenem Maul sichtbar. Die Art ist in den Farben Blau, Lila, Grün und Türkis bekannt, wobei die Unterseite um einiges heller ist als die Grundfarbe. Der Körper ist mit dunklen und weißen Punkten bedeckt, die Flügel aber nur mit weißen. Die Größe dieser Drachen variiert stark. Ein durchschnittlicher Donnertrommler wird etwa 21 Meter lang, ein großer dagegen kann die dreifache Länge erreichen. Möglicherweise hängt dieser Größenunterschied auch von ihrem bevorzugten Lebensraum ab: Donnertrommler die im offenen Meer beobachtet wurden sind um einiges Größer, als ihre Küsten bewohnenden Artgenossen. Titanflügler Die Titanflügler dieser Art unterscheiden sich kaum von den normalen Artgenossen. Die Zacken um ihren Kopf sind lediglich etwas größer und ihre Haut hat sich blau, mit einem Grünstich an den Seiten, gefärbt. Fähigkeiten Der Drache ist bekannt für seine besonders laute Stimme, mit der er Schallwellen auslösen kann, die auf kurze Distanz für Menschen tödlich sein können. Er kann seine Lautstärke aber kontrollieren, so dass man einen direkten Treffer überleben kann. Es ist ihm sogar möglich, das Gebrüll eines anderen Donnertrommlers mit seinem eigenen zu neutralisieren. Schon als Jungtiere können sie schwere Objekte mit ihrem Gebrüll bewegen und wegschleudern. Doch diese Fähigkeit, extrem laute Geräusche auszulösen, hat auch seine Nachteile: die Art ist fast taub. Das Gebrüll des Donnertrommlers ist zudem sichtbar. Dies liegt daran, dass der Drache beim Brüllen die Luft so bewegt, dass sich der Luftdruck senkt, was wiederum dazu führt, dass es dort kälter wird und das Wasser in der Luft kondensiert. Zusätzlich sind Donnertrommler auch außergewöhnlich stark. Der Drache Thornado kann z.B. zwei kleine Schiffe ziehen und gleichzeitig seinen Reiter tragen. Mit ihrem langen flexiblen Schwanz sind sie in der Lage Gegenstände und ihre Beute zu greifen. Verhalten Donnertrommler bilden Gruppen, in denen sie umherziehen und jagen. Sie sind außerdem sehr fürsorglich, wenn es um Gruppenmitglieder geht und machen immer deutlich, wie sie sich gerade fühlen. Im Kampf nutzen sie oft ihr Gebrüll. Sie schlagen aber auch mit dem Schwanz nach ihrem Gegner und ziehen ihn, falls sie sich in der Nähe von Gewässern befinden, unter Wasser. Sonstiges Nach Legenden soll der Donnertrommler seine Fähigkeiten von Thor persönlich bekommen haben. Ebenfalls erzählt man sich, dass dieser Drache beim Schlüpfen ein so lautes Geräusch macht, dass der Himmel erschüttert wird. Der Donnertromler ist außerdem in der Lage Plasmastöße zu erzeugen, die denen eines Nachtschatten ähneln. Diese Aktion erfordert jedoch enorme Energie und der Donnertrommler muss sich danach erst einmal regenerieren. Bekannte Exemplare Thornado Thornado war ein wilder Donnertrommler, der Fischerboote angegriffen hat. Um dies zu beenden und den Drachen zu vertreiben fliegen Hicks und Haudrauf mit Ohnezahn zum Ort des Geschehens. Doch im Kampf mit dem Donnertrommler beschließt Haudrauf, dass dieser der perfekte Drache für ihn ist. Bei dem Versuch ihn zu Zähmen, entkommt er, wird aber später an einer Höhle wieder gefunden. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass Thornado nur seinen verletzten Artgenossen Wirbelwind beschützt und mit Nahrung versorgt. Nachdem Wirbelwind nach Berk gebracht und gepflegt wurde, wird Thornado Haudraufs erster Drache. Einige Zeit später tauchen drei junge Donnertrommler in Berk auf. Da diese ohne Familie schutzlos sind, lässt Haudrauf Thornado frei, damit er sich um sie kümmern kann. Als das Große Überwilde-Weibchen unter der Berserkerinsel einen Hilferuf nach draußen aussendet, leisten ihr alle von den Drachenreitern jemals entdeckten oder getroffenen Drachenarten Folge und greifen die das Nest des Weibchens attackierende Drachenjäger an. Unter diesen Drachen befindet sich auch Thornado, Bing, Bamm und Bumm. thumb|Wirbelwind|210x210px Wirbelwind Dieser lila Donnertrommler ist ein enger Freund von Thornado. Er hatte sich den Flügel verletzt und in einer Höhle ausgeruht. Der blaue Drache hat ihn dort mit Fisch versorgt und beschützt. Wirbelwind wurde später nach Berk gebracht und gesund gepflegt. In Aufstieg von Berk trägt er an den Flügeln lederne Stützen, die die Löcher in seinem Flügel abdecken, damit er wieder Fliegen kann. Bing, Bamm und Bumm Bing ist ein türkisgrüner junger Donnertrommler. Er soll der lauteste und älteste der drei sein und ist ziemlich dickköpfig. Taffnuss hat ihm seinen Namen gegeben. Bamm ist, wie Thornado, ein blauer Donnertrommler. Er soll der leiseste unter seinen Geschwistern sein. Raffnuss hat ihn benannt. Bumm, der violette Drache, ist der jüngste und gleichzeitig undisziplinierteste unter den Geschwistern. Taffnuss hatte ihn erst Lloyd genannt, und tut das auch weiterhin, doch Fischbein war der Meinung, dass Bamm besser zu den Namen der anderen beiden passt. Die drei jungen Wasserdrachen wurden von ihrer Gruppen getrennt und konnten sie nicht wieder finden. Sie suchten deshalb auf der Drachen-Insel Zuflucht, doch die wilden Drachen verjagten die Donnertrommler. Sie wurden aber von Hicks, Haudrauf und deren Drachen gefunden und nach Berk gebracht. Dort waren sie aber außer Kontrolle und haben Chaos angerichtet. Nur Thornado konnte sie mehrfach beruhigen. Hicks hatte vor, die drei zu trainieren, doch da er keine Erfolge vorweisen konnte, verlangte Haudrauf, dass die jungen Drachen auf der Drachen-Insel freigelassen werden. Die heimischen Drachen griffen jedoch wieder an und so beschloss Haudrauf, dass Thornado die Drillinge beschützen soll. So wurde Thornado der Adoptivvater von Bing, Bamm und Bumm. Als das Große Überwilde-Weibchen unter der Berserkerinsel einen Hilferuf nach draußen aussendet, leisten ihr alle von den Drachenreitern jemals entdeckten oder getroffenen Drachenarten Folge und greifen die das Nest des Weibchens attackierende Drachenjäger an. Unter diesen Drachen befindet sich auch Thornado, Bing, Bamm und Bumm, die inzwischen gewachsen, aber immer noch kleiner als Thornado sind.thumb|Ohrspalter|210x210px Ohrspalter Die erste Begegnung von Ohrspalter und den Drachenreitern war weniger positiv, denn auf der Suche nach seinem Sohn hat der lila Donnertrommler die Menschen angegriffen. Er wurde jedoch von Ohnezahn vorerst in die Flucht geschlagen. Hicks findet ihn ein weiteres Mal, als er auf der Flucht vor dem Todsinger ist, der die anderen Drachenreiter gefangen hat. Dabei kommt ihm die Idee, Ohrspalter zu trainieren, da er als Donnertrommler wegen seinem schlechten Gehör immun gegen das Lied des anderen Drachen ist. Zusammen können sie Hicks Freunde befreien und mit der Unterstützung von Ohnezahn ihn in einer Höhle einfangen. Währenddessen haben die restlichen Drachenreiter Ohrspalters Sohn Summchen gefunden und bringen ihn zu seinem Vater zurück. thumb|left|Summchen eingeschlossen im "Bernstein"|210x210px Summchen Der blaue junge Donnertrommler ist der Sohn von Ohrspalter und lebt mit ihm auf der Melodie-Insel. Er wurde, wie die Drachenreiter und deren Drachen, in dem bernsteinartigen Material von Todsinger gefangen und sollte diesem als Mahlzeit dienen. Nachdem Hicks seine Feunde befreit hat und sich dann mit Ohnezahn und Ohrspalter um Todsinger kümmert und ihn in einer Höhle eingeschlossen hat, befreien die anderen den kleinen Donnertrommler. Später wird er dann wieder mit seinem Vater vereint. Trivia *Die Geräusche, die ein Donnertrommler beim Brüllen macht, sind dieselben Geräusche die ein TIE-Fighter aus "Star Wars" ''im Flug macht. *Thornado war der erste Drache der Serie, der von seinem Besitzer freigelassen wurde. *Das Design dieser Drachenart wurde von Walhaien und Adlerrochen inspiriert. *In ''Aufstieg von Berk ist Ohrspalter an den Flügeln und den Seiten bläulich und Summchen trägt noch etwas von dem Bernsteinmaterial mit sich. Wahrscheinlich wurden dies gemacht, damit man sie von den anderen Donnertrommlern im Spiel unterscheiden kann. Zudem wurden die Farben von Bing und Bamm im Spiel vertauscht. Galerie |-|Film und Serie= Bami.jpg|Bamm, ein junger Donnertrommler Donnertrommler Thornado, Bing, Bamm und Bumm.jpg|Thornado und seine Schützlinge Donnertrommler 2.jpg|Haudrauf, Thornado und die Drillinge Donnertrommler Ohrspalter und Summchen.png|Ohrspalter und Summchen wieder vereint Donnertrommler.png Donnertrommler DZLG2.jpg|Bersonders große Donnertrommler aus dem 2. Film Donnertrommler Ei Dragons Buch der Drachen.png|Donnertrommler-Ei aus dem Kurzfilm Dragons - Buch der Drachen |-|Videospiele= Donnertrommler Wild Skies.png|Donnertrommler aus Dragons - Wild Skies Donnertrommler Ei SoD.png|Donnertrommler-Ei aus School of Dragons Donnertrommler Titan SoD.png|Titanflügler in School of Dragons Donnertrommler Ei AvB.png|Donnertrommler-Ei aus Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommler AvB.png|Donnertrommler aus Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommler Thornado AvB.png|Thornado in Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommler Wirbelwind.png|Wirbelwind in Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommler Bing AvB.png|Bing in Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommler Bamm AvB.png|Bamm in Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommler Bumm AvB.png|Bumm in Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommler Ohrspalter AvB.png|Ohrspalter in Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommerl Summchen AvB.png|Summchen in Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommler Beywotscha.png|Beywotscha patroliert an heißen Tagen die Küsten ab; aus Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommler Blutrücken.png|Blutrücken wurde früher, wie alle roten Donnertrommler, als schlechtes Omen gesehen. Heutzutage wird mit ihm zum Sieg geritten; aus Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommler Kampfdrache.png|Verteidigerdrache aus Aufstieg von Berk Donnertrommler Titan.png|Titanflügler aus Aufstieg von Berk |-|Weitere Bilder= Donnertrommler Buch der Drachen.jpg|Donnertrommler im Buch der Drachen Donnertrommler Buch der Drachen 2.jpg|Darstellung des Donnertrommlers im Buch der Drachen Donnertrommler Buch der Drachen 3.jpg|Bild aus dem Buch der Drachen, das zeigt, wie man einen Donnertrommler tötet Donnertrommler Fischbeins Karte.jpg|Donnertrommler auf Fischbeins Karte Drachenauge Donnertrommler SoD.jpg|Donnertrommler aus dem Drachenauge, aus School of Dragons Donnertrommler Größe.png|Donnertrommler im Vergleich zu einem Menschen Donnertrommler Baby Größe.png|Größe der Jungtiere Quellen * HTTYD-Webseite: Thunderdrum * DZLG-Webseite: Donnertrommler * HTTYD-Website: Bing, Bam and Boom * HTTYD-Wiki: Thunderdrum * HTTYD-Wiki: Whirlwing * HTTYD-Wiki: Lil Lullaby * HTTYD-Wiki: Earsplitter * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Champerone * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Bludcrest * Dragons - Riders of Berk: Evolution of Thunderdrum * Dragons - Buch der Drachen * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 7: Ein Drache für Haudrauf * Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Folge 38: Bing! Bamm! Bumm! * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 43: Gefährliche Gesänge __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Gezeitenklasse